metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear RAY (unmanned)
The unmanned Metal Gear RAY was a mass-produced amphibious Metal Gear, redesigned by the Patriots and the United States Navy from the original United States Marine Corps model. Information The mass-production model of RAY combines tele-existence and autonomous control systems to achieve fully unmanned capability. It is equipped with missiles on its upper legs and back and dual machine guns on its arms. Its head is also outfitted with an internal high-pressure water cannon. However, in contrast to the manned model, the unmanned model lacks a tail. Other differences include a rust-like red color scheme, round knees, and its single sensory input, or "eye," as opposed to the prototype's two. When the unmanned RAYs are not active and put on sleep mode, they are surrounded by holographic text. Similar to other unmanned weapons, it also utilized a head-up display in its visuals, and will display a red error screen if its AI is shot out directly. Although the unmanned RAY units were designed by the U.S. Navy, the U.S. Marine Corps had also intended that its final design be unmanned.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Scott Dolph: ...In its final form, RAY will be unmanned, driven by tele-existence and an autonomous control system. The importance of next-generation technology such as C4ISR and RMA in battle situation has been discussed time and again, but RAY is the first to deploy it so fully. History Following the Tanker Incident, the U.S. Marines' manned prototype of Metal Gear RAY was used as a model to create 25 unmanned units for the U.S. Navy. The unmanned RAYs were designed to protect a new type of battleship that was under construction, known as Arsenal Gear, which would also house the RAYs' AI control system, GW. The mass-production models being unmanned had earlier been alluded to by Scott Dolph, in his Marine speech before his death during the Tanker Incident. During the Big Shell Incident, the unmanned RAY units fell into terrorist hands, when Arsenal Gear was hijacked by the Sons of Liberty. Within Arsenal, FOXHOUND operative Raiden fought the mass-produced RAYs and was successful in destroying several of the units with Stinger missiles. However, after a lengthy battle that resulted in the destruction of all but three of the unmanned RAY units, an exhausted Raiden was eventually surrounded and about to be crushed by one of the RAYs. He was saved at the last moment by Olga Gurlukovich, only to be executed moments later by terrorist leader Solidus Snake for her betrayal. Shortly thereafter, Emma Emmerich's worm cluster (which had been uploaded into GW earlier) began to affect the RAYs' AI, causing them to begin acting erratically. After turning on him, Solidus destroyed the remaining three units, utilizing his exoskeleton-enhanced speed and P90 submachine gun to snipe out their AI cores. The 25 unmanned RAY units employed in Arsenal Gear's defense were designated as follows: *RAY-A01E *RAY-A02E *RAY-A03E *RAY-A04E *RAY-A05E *RAY-B01F *RAY-B02F *RAY-B03F *RAY-B04F *RAY-B05F *RAY-C01H *RAY-C02H *RAY-C03H *RAY-C04H *RAY-C05H *RAY-D01G *RAY-D02G *RAY-D03G *RAY-D04G *RAY-D05G *RAY-E01L *RAY-E02L *RAY-E03L *RAY-E04L *RAY-E05L During Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, a number of unmanned Metal Gear RAY units were controlled by the repaired GW AI on board Outer Haven, the base of operations for Liquid Ocelot's PMC mother company. The RAYs were used to attack the , which was attempting to prevent Haven from launching a nuclear warhead. During the battle, at least two RAYs were destroyed by the firepower of the Missouri. Just as another RAY was preparing to use its water jet cutter to destroy the bridge of the Missouri, the units were all shut down upon the final destruction of GW by the FOXALIVE worm cluster. Desperado Incursions Behind the scenes The number of Metal Gear RAYs the player has to fight in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty depends on the difficulty setting. The exact number is: After Solidus Snake shoots out one of the RAY's AIs, shortly after Emma's worm cluster causes it to go haywire, it displays an HUD error screen. The text is as follows: SCAN O|SYSTEM ACCESS DENIED STARTING SYSTEM... HOLD ON TIGHT ERrOR COdE: R05: [ - - - ] ACCESS DENIED [ - - - ] STARTING B05: [ ] [ ] In Metal Gear Acid 2, RAY's card description mistakenly credits the United States Army as the developers of the unmanned model, instead of the Navy. Gallery Metal gear ray.jpg|Artwork of multiple RAYs, displaying features unique to the prototype in the final version. 3d 02.gif|Prototype and mass-produced RAY 3D models from The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2. Metal Gear RAY ERROR Visual.png|RAY's HUD error display, after its AI was shot out by Solidus Snake upon going haywire. RAY FP2.png|RAY HUD. RAY FP.png|RAY HUD. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' See also *Metal Gear RAY (manned) *Metal Gear RAY (Unmanned Gear) *GW Notes and references Category:Metal Gears Category:Unmanned weapons Category:Artificial intelligence Category:Patriots Category:Sons of Liberty Category:Bosses in Metal Gear Solid 2